memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Star Trek (film)/Ten Forward
Okay, so, there are only two weeks left before opens, so we need to come to some kind of agreement on when to lift the spoiler restrictions. That is to say, when will it be okay to start adding information from the movie? The obvious choice would probably be midnight on May 8th, although another possibility would be 7pm on May 7th, which is when the movie first begins playing. But then I realized that most people (myself included) will probably be seeing it Friday night. As such, I propose that we start permitting info from the movie beginning midnight on May 9th. This will give us at least a day to see the movie. Alternatively, we could lift the restrictions after the weekend is over, but that may cause some issues. Anyway, let me know what you guys think. --From Andoria with Love 23:33, 24 April 2009 (UTC) : I'm for holding off as long as logistically possible. Most of the pages I anon-locked due to spoilers (Spock, Kirk, Pike) are timed until 8 May, 0:00 UTC... but unless you live in the US in a major metropolitan market, you wont be able to see it for a good 12+ hours after that time expires. --Alan 00:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for midnight on the 9th. I think it's good to give people that first day to see it(even though I probably won't be seeing it then) Whatever is decided, how will it be enforced? Just revert stuff until the deadline?--31dot 00:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::We may want to consider just doing midnight May 8th. I for one plan not to visit Memory Alpha from the premier hour until I see the movie, because rules or not, it will become much more difficult to keep out spoilers the second the first showing lets out. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The problem is, the wiki will still have to be patrolled during that time, as we're bound to get a major influx of vandalism, if nothing else (and I strongly suspect page blanking and overwriting will be an issue for a while) - unless we lock the database entirely over May 7th and 8th, which is something I am seriously proposing we do. The earliest I'm likely to be able to monitor things without having to worry about being spoiled is about 15:00 UTC on the 8th (since I'll be going to the very first showing they have). I know Cid and Jorg will get to see the film on the 6th, but they certainly won't be able to keep an eye on this place for two whole days on their own. Note that locking the database will also give us a little time to work out how the new information will fit in... -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 06:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I think midnight on May 8th works for me. I will see the movie on May 6th, too. – Tom 07:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::What's the point of further delay? Once the film is released worldwide, the first contributors to see it on the very first showing will come here, begin the film's article and start adding relevant material to existing articles. Others who see it later will continue the work, correcting the first ones' mistakes and omissions, and that is how it will go. What is the point of further delay after the worldwide release on May 8th "to give as much people as possible to see it first"?– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 16:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Because a lot of the people who edit this site would be forced to view spoilers with relation to newly created articles as well as checking to see if changes made to already existing articles isn't vandalism. — Morder 16:25, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : That and, fairness. Let's be frank, we all live where we live for a certain reason, and the decisions to release the film at various times at various locations was also made for a certain reason. For those reasons alone, we cannot all view the film simultaneously, nor would it really be fair for those who are 'forced' to wait until a later date to view it to be spoiled, or miss out an opportunity to get to equally contribute the new information. Since nearly 50% of MA's traffic is from the US http://www.alexa.com/siteinfo/memory-alpha.org, it would seem to make the most sense to wait until it is open in the US. --Alan 16:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh. I thought is was being released to the whole world at the same time. – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 17:02, 25 April 2009 (UTC) : From : It is slated for release in both conventional and IMAX theaters on 8 May 2009, following a limited number of advanced screenings starting at 7pm the night before. (And apparently in Germany two nights before...) --Alan 17:13, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::In Germany one night before; Thursday is the traditional opening night for new movies. Cid and I are just watching special previews on Wednesday. --Jörg 17:19, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Me too, Jörg. ;)– Tom 18:52, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, those pesky Germans, get to see it in advance of most Americans ;-) --Jörg 07:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Regarding enforcement, prevention is already being enforced. Articles for new characters in the movie (i.e. the main villain, etc.) cannot be created as they are on the deleted pages list, which is set on cascading protection. To protect the not so new characters (Kirk, Spock, etc.), we could protect those pages until whenever we decide to lift the restrictions. The movie page (Star Trek (film)) can also be protected. For the record, I am still in support of not lifting the protections until midnight of May 9th, to allow a full day for US residents to see the movie. Lifting it on midnight of May 8th would not be fair to us in the States because most of us would not have seen it yet. (Virginia still does not have any midnight showings, though we do have limited screenings at 7pm and 10pm on May 7th, neither of which I will be able to make). If we decide to lift protection on May 8th, I can tell you now I will not be on MA to help with the influx of info that would come our way. I do know a lot of things about the movie, but I don't know everything that will happen in the movie, and I am going to keep it that way until I see it. So, to prevent being spoiled, I will be avoiding MA on May 8th should we allow info from the movie on that day. Just giving you a heads up. --From Andoria with Love 19:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I agree that protecting the pages Shran mentioned and the prevention of the creation of new pages pertaining to the movie until midnight of May 8th is a good idea. I've seen rge BSG wiki fo the same, whenever a new episode was released. It gives people a larger number of people time to actually have seen it, so edits to the relevant pages can be done in a more controled way. I picture small edit wars going on, because unregistered users or new users want to be the first to add sth. to the pages but have no clue how to really do it. The ratio of admins (incl. veteran users) to new/unregistered users is higher, if we wait until the date Shran stated, so we won't see chaotic back-and-forth editing on the main movie-related pages (or at least less). The more time passes, the more people (hopefully) will have seen the movie more than once, which helps refine the articles. It's been quite some time since we were able to add new material from new episodes/movies after initial broadcast. I guess we'll also have some problems concerning spelling issues (Andorian shingles is no problem, but what about some of the more exotic new names that will pop up in the movie). So, I guess, protecting the pages for a while longer will give us the time to cope with some of the problems that will arise once the movie is officially released, I'm all for it! --Jörg 07:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The problem I see is enforceability of anything we decide in this regard. If we set our deadline to some arbitrary date after the film has been released, we will inevitably end up with a period where people have info, but aren't allowed to add it. If we protect individual pages, this info will probably be posted to other articles, or eventually talk pages. Especially, I could imagine many "reference desk" pages popping up with questions containing major spoilers. This is not a workable solution IMO. Instead, I see only two ways out: :::::::::#Lift all protections and spoiler restrictions on the date of US release, midnight. Everyone who hasn't seen the film yet, and doesn't want to be spoiled, will need to stay away from MA. Everyone else may add information. There is nothing inherently "unfair" about this. Also, keep in mind that articles have a history. Invalid additions may still be weeded out several days later. :::::::::#Have Wikia set MA/en to read-only for a pre-defined period, starting on the date of US release, midnight, and lasting no longer than perhaps 2-3 days. Have a big message on every page, explaining why this is necessary, and inviting people to come back later to add information. :::::::::--Cid Highwind 11:42, 26 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Cid -- Truth be told... I prefer the latter. :) But I doesn't need to be two or three days. We just need to give people one day to see the movie. I would say from 9pm EST on May 7th (when the first showing will end) to midnight of May 9th. That's 27 hours. Can we live without editing on MA for that long? What we could do is, when an admin is active on MA during that time period, they could lift the read-only mode, but when they leave, they put it back to read-only mode. That might cause a bit of chaos, though. I dunno. Any more suggestions? --From Andoria with Love 04:46, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : No, we must prevent the Germans from advancing first! But seriously... --Alan 05:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC)